


Light A Match

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're not careful, it could be the end of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light A Match

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x15 The Oath.

Laura closed her eyes, inhaling the Raptor's air deeply as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and not to think of the man she just left behind, his taste still lingering on her lips. Baltar sat towards the front of the ship, next to Athena, witness to the kiss he just saw, witness to the uprising of everything they both knew. He turned to look at Laura, only once, with her eyes closed, hesitant to say anything in the silence.

"You don't need to ask," Laura spoke before opening her eyes, directing her comment directly at him as her eyes finally opened and she saw the look on his face.

"About what, Madame President?" Baltar coughed, using her title by habit, by courtesy, but mostly because he dare not speak her first name. "I haven't asked you anything."

"Hmm." Laura nodded her head, her shaking arms wrapped around her for comfort. "Is that because you're afraid to ask, or you all ready think you know the answer?"

Baltar paused for a moment, looking away from her eyes before responding. Laura sighed, tilting her head to one side. "For once, the legendary genius is actually speechless."

"I assure you. Today is not the day to be speechless," Baltar replied, as Athena took a second to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Shocked, maybe, but never speechless."

"Obviously, you don't know humans as well as you think you do."

"No, see, that's where I am all too familiar with the subject." Baltar carefully maneuvered out of his seat, taking a spot on the floor closer to Laura. "But sometimes, I think you are not as savvy as you think you are. Perhaps, if you were, none of this would have happened, and you wouldn't have had to leave the man you love, behind."

Laura held her breath in for a moment as he mentioned Bill. "As oblivious to the world as you may think I am, I know more about humans than you could ever fathom. I may be an over-indulgent fool, but I know my role, and accept it in my self-preservation. If only everyone was as lucky."

"Are you saying that people fail to see what is in front of them, Doctor?" Laura tilted her head to the other side, studying Baltar. "If so, how do we ever make it through the day?"

"By dallying in our fantasies, hoping tomorrow will be better, for they are what keep us whole, Madame President," Baltar replied. "I can see it in your eyes. Your mind is not in this Raptor, with Lt. Agathon and myself. It is back there, on Galactica, with Admiral Adama and Colonel Tigh as they fight off mutineers. Your mind is with the man you love, as it should be."

Laura stared at him for a moment, unbelieving to the words that she was hearing come from Gaius Baltar, of all people. "However, in order for you to win this fight, you have to let him go. Take the fantasies out of what you are facing, and instead, focus on what is right in front of you, what is right in front of us--"

Baltar finished speaking, watching her process his words. "Or it will be the end of us all."


End file.
